


I Miss You

by WendiMyDarling



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendiMyDarling/pseuds/WendiMyDarling
Summary: Being away from him is hard… but he makes it worth it.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 4





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Phone Sex; Mutual Masturbation; Explicit Language; Bodily Fluids; Sex Toys; Orgasm Delay/Denial; Orgasm Control.

[GIF by b-n-a-o](https://tmblr.co/ZJvEmuY6WOQNOa00)

* * *

I always missed him most at night. 

Henry was away filming currently, and the only time we got to talk was before I went to bed at night, when he would get up early in the morning. I had one of his movies on in the background while we chatted, when suddenly his character said a line that zinged straight into my abdomen. 

“And remember, take it like a pussy.”

_Fuck._

“How _**does**_ a pussy take it, Henry?”

Silence on the other end of the line.

“…I’m sorry, what?”

“I want to know,” I purr, shifting on the bed, “how a pussy takes it.”

I can hear him thinking, processing my words. He knows the line, he’s heard me laugh at it numerous times. My hand slips beneath my panties as his breathing shifts, a tell tale sign that he’s grown hard. I’ve learned to recognize it over months and months of phone calls.

“You want to know, huh?” 

“Mmhmm.”

“Well for starters,” he says, and I bite my lip in anticipation, gliding a fingertip softly over my clit. 

“A pussy has to want it. You can’t force a sweet little cunt like yours to take someone as large as me, she has to be ready for it.”

_Oof_. I’ve never liked the word ‘cunt’, but when he says it, my stomach flexes involuntarily and air catches in my lungs. And when he refers to it as ‘she’, I can’t help but squirm. I play the game.

“How do you make her ready for it?”

“Well, you’ve got to hold her still,” he teaches me, and I close my eyes, picturing his words. The way his arms wrap around my thighs, the way his hands press against my pelvis, forming me to his will.

“See, she’s very shy, you’ve got to coax her out. I like to spread those legs open nice and wide, that way I can see her _really_ well.” 

I obey his words, pinning my knees to the mattress by an invisible force. My words come in a breathy whisper.

“And then?”

I can hear Henry chuckle; he knows exactly what I’m doing. And I know he’s got his hands in his pants, lazily stroking himself as he fills my ears with his sinful words.

“Like I said, you’ve got to coax her out. She’s very jealous, so if you ignore her and kiss those luscious folds she’s hiding in, she might just come out and play.”

I throw my head back and groan, picturing his head between my thighs, his lips on me like he says. I imitate with my fingers what it would feel like to have him here, attending to my womanhood with delicate reverence. It’s not the same as Henry’s talented mouth, but it works. He’s teasing me, his words dancing around what I want. I hear his voice, thick and heady; his hand is pumping firmly now.

“Has she come out to play yet?”

“Mmhmm,” I moan, a shiver trembling down my spine at the lust in his tone. He always gets me to admit it first; that we’re playing this game. I hear his low hum of victory. He’s picturing me too, what I look like, exposed and wanting for him. 

“Good. Give her a good lick, get her nice and wet for what happens next.”

_Jesus_. 

I suck on two of my fingers, coating them in saliva. It’s not the same as the flat of Henry’s tongue, but it works. I do as he says, sliding them over my clit in a long slow line. I slip my fingers around it, working the sensitive organ into throbbing pleasure. 

“Fuck, Henry.”

“Not yet. Circle her slow, show her who’s in charge.”

I whine but my fingers obey, agonizing circles teasing the swollen nub into submission. I can hear Henry’s sharp breathing, I can sense the power he currently wields over me, and he loves it. He loves this game.

“Do you think she knows who she belongs to yet?”

My incoherent whimper is all the encouragement Henry needs, and I hear him chuckle.

“Well then, the next step is to finger fuck her until she’s begging for something more substantial.”

I choke out a groan, slipping two fingers into my folds. They’re not the same as Henry’s big, thick fingers, but they work. I scissor them back and forth, stretching and reaching until I hit that spot. My favorite spot.

“FUCK, Henry!”

“Not yet,” he says again. His voice has changed entirely and I can tell by his grunts that he’s pumping his cock earnestly. I picture his length, thick and veiny and red with desire. I can see the way he brushes his thumb over his head when he strokes down, I can taste the drop of salt that emerges from within. 

I continue to rub that small circle inside of me, that sweet bundle of nerves that winds the coil so very tightly. He can hear it, the subtle shift in my breaths, how they come shorter and faster together, the tiny whimpers of pleasure as I come close. He listens patiently, waiting for my orgasm to break. I place my thumb on my clit and apply pressure and stars burst behind my eyes. The coil snaps and the rush swoops in, seizing my limbs and forcing them to move of their own accord. I am powerless save for the fingers in my core and I continue to push, wave after wave of intense rapture pours from my mouth in a chorus of throaty cries. 

Henry groans at the sound of me, and I know he must be close. I close my eyes and picture that face he makes, brow scrunched, mouth hanging open, a look of sheer focus and determination. 

“Is she begging?” I hear him growl, and I nod my head, a soft ‘mhmm’ his only indicator that I was ready. 

“Then fill her with my cock.”

I roll over and snatch the dildo from the bedside table. It’s not the same as the feel of Henry’s massive length, but it works. I sheath the toy inside of me, gasping as it bottoms out. 

“Now,” Henry hisses, “Fuck yourself with it. Hard and fast, and don’t stop for anything.”

I obey at once, crying out as another orgasm consumes me. I can hear Henry grunting, his deep voice resonating through the phone as he chases his own release. The sound is intoxicating, a melody in a sea of white noise.

My forearm burns with the intensity of my thrusts, my abdomen trembles and my head is bursting with pressure, but I don’t let up until I hear Henry cry, that beautiful throaty gasp of him spilling his seed into his hand. 

I can hear him panting, sucking air back into his lungs, coming down from his high. It’s one of my favorite sounds in the whole world. I picture the way he looks, the smile that he has on his face, his lust blown eyes, the curl that inevitably falls over his forehead. It’s not the same as having Henry lie next to me; this time, it doesn’t work.

I chuck the toy aside, rolling over to lay on my stomach. I hit the video chat button, and soon that wonderful face fills my screen. 

“Good morning,” he grins, still panting.

“Good night,” I return his greeting softly. Henry chuckles at our routine, and I watch him as he cleans up his mess, joking about something or other. 

_God, I love this man_. 

We chat for a while longer. Henry stays on the phone with me until I fall asleep, like he always does. I’m quieter than before and he notices, but he doesn’t say anything. Just before I fall asleep, I have to let him know.

“I love you, Henry.”

“And I love you, beautiful.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Just imagine I’m there, big spooning you into a peaceful night’s sleep.”

I drift off, the thought of Henry’s arms wrapped around me burning into the landscape of my dreams.


End file.
